Episode 115
Frozen Spirit is the 115th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Rustyrose and Bluenote Stinger are defeated after the Magic of the Fairies is restored. While the other members start to formulate their plan to take down Grimoire Heart, Gray confronts Ultear. Summary Defeated, Azuma answers Erza's query about Jellal Fernandes by informing her about Ultear's schemes. But before he can state Grimoire Heart's reason for wanting to create the Ultimate Magic World, he turns into a tree as a side-effect of overusing his Magic. His defeat results in the return of the energy and Magic of the Fairy Tail members all around the island, and soon all of them resume their battles. While, Gildarts sends Bluenote flying after shattering his Black Hole, Freed and Bickslow manage to defeat Rustyrose with the help of Elfman and Lisanna. Meanwhile, Natsu's group heads to the main camp while discussing the felling of the Tenrou Tree. They soon reach the camp and, after Lisanna explains the situation to them, they decide to split into an attack and defense team for taking down the rest of Grimoire Heart. Concurrently, Ultear seemingly convinces Gray to use Iced Shell on Hades to fulfill Ur's mission of avenging her husband. She then leaves with Zeref and meets up with Meredy. Planning to betray their Master, Ultear tells her that she has converted Gray into her pawn by feeding him a bunch of lies. She soon notices Juvia lying unconscious by the side and attempts to kill her, but is foiled by Gray. He reveals that he never fell for her lies. Ultear declares that she should not be underestimated as she is the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, but is paid no heed as Gray lands the first blow. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose (concluded) *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} ** |Figya Aizu}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** *** * * |Kurasshu}} * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * *Animal Soul: Wings * * ・滅|Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu}} * *Magic Sword Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added Erza having a flashback about herself and Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Azuma has a flashback about Ultear manipulating Jellal whilst being on the Magic Council. *Bluenote is seen getting up from the ground after an attack from Gildarts with red glowing eyes. This is not seen in the manga. *Rustyrose's attack, Tower of Dingir appears different between the two media. *When Gildarts cracks Bluenote's Black Hole spell in the anime, the cracks appear in straight parallel lines. In the manga, the cracks are jagged and messy shards. *In the manga, Elfman attacked Rustyrose only once while being possessed, whilst in the anime he attacked twice. *There was an added clip of Gray having a flashback about Ur casting Iced Shell to seal Deliora. *The anime added a scene in which Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Makarov, Happy and Carla are running towards the meeting place, with them all pausing to comment on the return of their Magic Power and the destruction of the Tenrou Tree. *Though it is not seen in the manga, Bickslow, Freed, Panther Lily, Levy and Lisanna have a conversation about the Tenrou Tree and the protection it bestows those with the Fairy Tail mark. *Gray has an added flashback in the anime about himself preparing to use Iced Shell on Lyon. *There was an added clip in the anime of Lucy and Natsu expressing their happiness at seeing Lisanna safe, as well as asking her what happened, with Lisanna explaining their fight against Rustyrose. *The sword Ultear uses to attempt to kill Juvia appears different between the manga and the anime. Navigation